Restless Night
by KillShadow
Summary: A short about Stan, Kenny and certain events that happen during a sleep over . This story contains Yaoi so here is your fair warning. I hope you enjoy it.


^.^ **Hello. I wrote this some time ago it's a short little story that is not related to my other story. This is where the idea for Choices and Regrets originated, but I never posted because I thought it was way too short to even be good, but what the hell I have nothing to loose by publishing it :P. Well I hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews as they are highly welcome :).**

* * *

I could feel eyes staring at me while I slept, feel them penetrating into my dreams until my eyes blinked open. I was on my left side facing the wall, and I slowly turn around and lay on my right side meeting Kenny's eyes. He had invited me over for a sleepover and his eyes were different today; filled to the brim with bright confidence and a certain hunger visible even in the dark of the room.

I closed my eyes disregarding him thinking that it was one of his many pranks, but an arm wrapping around me made my eyes flutter open once again. This time he had closed the gap between us and his eyes sparkled with intensity. He had a smile on his face as he brought his forehead towards mine letting them rest against each other. I could feel his nose against mine, and his warm breath softly caressing my lips making my face grow hot. At that very moment he kisses me passionately. He caresses my lips softly with his tongue during the kiss, and soon I let my tongue meet his.

I felt his hand which was already wrapped around me slowly caressing the length of my back all the way down to my... I felt his knee move between my legs moving toward my crotch. I moan; lightly breaking the kiss. Kenny sits up abruptly removing his shirt and jeans then moves on to my clothes.

I looked at his slim body which seemed to glow softly in the few rays of moonlight. He interrupted my observation with a new kiss slowly pushing me to my back his warm chest against mine. I felt his growing member within his boxer briefs. He positions himself between my legs assuming control.I didn't mind, but its funny I always pictured him as a bottom. I felt his bulge press against mine as our tongues danced with each other. He slowly pulled me on top of him, and I kissed him slowly on the cheek gracefully sliding down the side of his neck to his soft pale chest. I licked slowly around his niples feeling him shiver against my skin as he lets out a lengthy pleasure fueled moan. I work my way down his stomach with my tongue slowly teasing him at the waistline of his boxers. Slowly I bring his tight boxers down his thighs and legs revealing his hard member. I look and see his face pleading for me to continue, and I grant his wish as I slowly glide my mouth around the top of his hard member and start bobbing my head slowly curling my tongue around it as I go. I hear suppressed moans coming from my friend which ensures me I'm doing good job.

Soon Kenny starts to thrust up rhythmically into my mouth putting it in so deep my lips reach the base each time. I hear his breath quicken and I know he's enjoying it... and so am I. His member throbs in my mouth and I moan as I feel his hand massaging me through my boxers. I feel the tension in his member and I know he's close. I stop abruptly and look up to see my friend disappointed and I give him a sly smile. His face lights up with realization that I've given him the OK to go all the way.

He gets up and runs to his room his member bouncing around as he skips through the door. He comes back 10 seconds later with a bottle of lube that I only assume he uses for self pleasure or just recently purchased for this moment. He puts the bottle down next to where we are laying and reclaims his position on top of me. He then pulls down my boxers revealing my throbbing member. He puts lube on his index finger, and reaches toward my hole and gently pushes in. Once inside he starts working my hole, and I gasp with pleasure as his finger explores my hole. He adds another finger and stretches until he is satisfied, and hears my breathing growing intense with longing. He puts lube on his own member and looks directly into my eyes no words are said, but he can tell that I'm ready. He puts the tip against my hole and I reach for him pulling him close and kiss him as he slowly pushes his member in. I feel it begin to penetrate and I cringe for the first few seconds of pain. After a while his member begins to pick up speed his thrusts becoming more and more passionate. The friction is pure pleasure it sends long shivers down my spine as his long member massages the inside of my hole. Soon he holds my right leg up with his left hand for a better angle and with his right he quickly finds his way toward my member. He closes his grasp with his lubed hand and begins to jerk it. The pleasure, too great, begins to overwhelm me and I feel myself getting close to releasing.

Kenny being close as well lets go of my member and I take over jerking myself. He leans in for a passionate finish and kisses me. I start to veer toward the end and I release, the continuous thrusts from my friend giving my orgasm an intense feeling of blinding white hot ecstasy. At the same time I feel my friend releasing his load inside of me continuing to thrust until the last drop comes out. He then collapses on top of me breathing heavily not caring that my entire load was smeared on both our stomachs, and I felt his, now flaccid, member slide out of my hole. All was quiet but for the heavy breathing coming from both of us. He kisses me softly again with affection and moves his head to the side of my head so his mouth was close to my ear.

"I love you" Kenny says and I could hear the the smile and joy in his voice.

"I love you too" I whisper in return, and satisfied he lays his head down on my chest and dozes off to sleep... I follow him seconds after.

Around 6 am we groggily wake up and look at each other smiling. Then it dawns on us that we should get cleaned up before his mom woke up. We were sticky with both each other's sweat and load, but we were happy.


End file.
